


Planning A Much Needed Holiday

by afteriwake



Series: Unpack Your Heart [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Irene Adler/Molly Hopper, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Molly Hooper And Irene Adler Are Cute, POV Irene, POV Irene Adler, Planning A Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene is trying to convince Molly to take a holiday with her, and despite a <i>slight</i> miscommunication is quite successful in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning A Much Needed Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So finally I am getting back to writing for Femslash February! This was originally a paragraph prompt from **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** (" _Molrene, Travel, 4!_ ") that I decided to turn into a full length fic for this series. Coincidentally, she then turned around and claimed it for my Femslash Prompt claim later, so that was quite amusing. But here it is, all finished!

“Come away with me. You need a holiday.” Irene slipped her arms around Molly’s waist and propped her chin on her shoulder. “We don’t even need to go far. We could go to a cottage in Devon, if you want to stay close in case you’re needed, though that does rather defeat the purpose of me kidnapping you.”

Molly smiled as she continued to brown the meat for the spaghetti Bolognese she was making them for supper. “It would be rather nice to be kidnapped in a non-life-or-death way. And I do have a substantial amount of vacation time stored up.”

“Then let me kidnap you. Wherever you want to go, whatever you want to do.” Irene moved her head slightly to press a kiss at the nape of her neck. “With the stresses of your job and the hassles that the Holmes brothers have been putting you through, you deserve whatever your heart desires.”

“Mmm…I’d love to go somewhere with history,” she said, shutting her eyes for just a moment before remembering she was cooking. She returned her attention to the food as Irene settled on watching with her chin on Molly’s shoulder. “Maybe Austria, or France, or Switzerland.”

“All lovely places,” Irene said with the barest of nods. “I have a villa in Spain, too. And another in Italy. Those are both options.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely.” She continued to use the spatula to move the meat around. “Though there is something to be said for a cruise. Get a nice stateroom, go to a lot of different ports, enjoy the on board entertainment.”

“That is true,” Irene said. “Of course, there’s _also_ something to be said for going to a beachside resort and lounging around in skimpy swimming costumes sipping fruity drinks by a sandy beach.” She moved her arms away from the embrace and settled her hands on Molly’s hip, sliding her fingers under the button down shirt she wore until her fingers were skirting the waistband of her trousers. “Or better yet, renting a lovely secluded beachfront villa and lounging around in nothing at all.”

“Sand in my nether regions doesn’t sound all that inviting,” Molly said with a laugh.

“I was thinking I could find a place with a pool or a Jacuzzi,” she said, placing another kiss on her neck.

“If you distract me I’ll burn the meat,” Molly warned.

“That might be worth it,” Irene said with a smile, reaching over to turn off the heat under the pan. Molly laid down the spatula and turned to look at her girlfriend, shaking her head, an amused look on her face. “What?”

“You want a sex holiday,” Molly said.

“No. I want a holiday where you can relax,” Irene said. “I’m just expecting there might be quite a bit of shagging.” Irene pulled her hands away, looking just a bit hurt. “Did you really have any objections?”

“No,” Molly said, closing the gap between them and putting her hands on Irene’s waist. “But when I go on holiday I want to go and do things, explore…take in the local culture. I don’t know. I suppose it’s the fact I don’t get to go many places or do many things.”

The hurt look on Irene’s face melted away and she gave Molly a smile. “Then let’s forget tropical getaways for now. Wherever we go, we’ll go somewhere where we can explore and do touristy things during the day and early evening, and then at night, I can have my wicked way with you and you can have your wicked way with me. And maybe one whole day while we’re there as well. Does that sound fair?”

Molly gave her a wide smile and leaned in to kiss her softly. “That sounds more than fair, Irene,” she said when she pulled back. “And then, perhaps when it’s cold and miserable and we both want a change of scenery and crave warmth… _then_ we can talk about going to a secluded tropical getaway with a pool and a Jacuzzi and possibly leaving the swimming costumes here in London.”

Irene gave her a wide smile at that. “I do so love the way you think,” she said, playing with the buttons of her shirt. “But I suppose before I distract you we should plan our first holiday away together, shouldn’t we? I mean, how long can you take away from Barts?”

“A week and a half, I suppose?” she said. “It will take a little time to arrange but as I’m the head of the department it shouldn’t take _too_ long. But I think for our first holiday, Italy sounds nice. Where is your villa at?”

“Rome,” Irene said. “It’s located just outside the city. It’s quite lovely. I think you’ll enjoy it. And there’s quite a bit to explore there, which should fascinate you and keep your days well occupied.”

“Good,” Molly said with a smile. “So now that the where we’ll be vacationing is settled, and we know we have to wait on the when, and you’ve put a stop to me feeding us tonight, I suppose there is nothing else for us to do this evening but for you to distract me. Or for me to distract you.”

“I’m all for mutual distraction,” Irene said, leaning forward as she reached up to undo the top button of Molly’s shirt. Molly pulled her closer and leaned in to kiss her again. Even though for a brief moment she had been worried that they were not on the same page she was glad that they had talked it through and come to a mutually satisfactory arrangement, Irene realized. She did want to lavish Molly in more ways than one, and if that meant giving Molly a taste of the world than so be it. Molly deserved to see all that the world had to offer and if she could be the one to show it to her than so much the better. It would be her absolute pleasure.


End file.
